A Different Prophecy
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: What if the prophecy was worded a little differently? What if Dumbledore didn't hear it? Ron, Neville, and Haley (Fem!Harry) are kidnapped by someone that hears the different prophecy. What will happen when they return at the age of 11 completely different people than they were supposed to be? Warning! Language
1. Introduction

**AN: Still kinda new at this so reviews to see how I'm doing would be greatly appreciated. If I am any good at it I will try to update regularly. If I totally tank at it I will go back to reading fanfiction instead of writing it. So yeah… Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: If you actually think I own Harry Potter you're dumber than Dudley!**

_"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… They will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either they or the Dark Lord will die at the hands of the other for neither side can truly live while the other survives… The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ Albus and Snape left Hogs Head a few minute too early before Sybill Trelawney said the prophecy that would change the world but it was heard by someone. Derek Regan was going to need to see the names of all the children that were born at the end of July.

When the time came Derek learned that there were three children that fit the prophecy he heard. Haley James Potter, Neville Frank Longbottom, and Ronald Billius Weasley. Much to their parents dismay they were all going to be reported missing September 1st. None of them would be seen again for exactly 11 years because September 1st 1991 was their first day of Hogwarts.


	2. The Parents

**AN: This is just some background information I thought you might like to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a house. I don't own a car. So I'm pretty sure I'm not the billionaire genius that owns Harry Potter.**

After all their children went missing on the same night the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Potters all wanted to stay close during the investigations. When they were all offered to stay at Hogwarts as long as they took jobs they jumped at the chance. They all knew what the others were going through and they wanted to comfort each other. Arthur took over as the muggle studies teacher and was actually very good at it. Molly took over Astronomy. Frank and Alice became Professor Sprouts Advisors and helped with Herbology. Lily was Professor Snape's assistant in Potions to make sure a minimal amount of students blew up there caldrons. James Potter and Sirius Black were hired as Aurors as protection from Voldemort and his death eaters; although, they weren't really needed because Voldemort didn't dare to try to take over Hogwarts with Dumbledore there along with so many members of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher but James and Sirius often helped him with this position whenever a full moon came around.

They all enjoyed their work at Hogwarts. They all shared a common room connected to their living area. They all spent most of their time in there because they had grown very close. Molly and Arthur loved being close to their children year round. Their children were happy too. Most of them spent most of their lives in the castle. They lived there year round and had their own bedrooms in their parent's quarters. They had another child after Ronald was taken. Her name was Ginerva but everyone called her Ginny. She spent her entire life living in the castle and knew every inch of it. Fred and George took it upon themselves to become the big pranksters Hogwarts has seen. Once they learned the identity of the Marauders they rarely left Sirius, Remus, or James alone. It was unfortunate that Peter turned out to be a death eater. He actually tried to kill his three best friends to prove his worth to his lord but James got the better of Peter and he died that night.

Frank and Alice didn't have any more children. Not because they didn't want to but because they couldn't. There had been complications with Neville's birth and it was too dangerous for both Alice and the baby to try again. They had been dancing around the subject of adoption for a while but hadn't decided on anything just yet. They were happy right now but they wished everyday Neville would come back to them.

Lily and James were having the hardest time coping. That's why Remus and Sirius agreed to come to Hogwarts as well. They were all having problems. Haley was supposed to grow up to be a lovely little girl like her mother and was then going to be taught the art of pranking by her father. She was also going to get spoiled rotten by her two uncles. They didn't have any more children either. They didn't think it would be right raising one of their children when they couldn't raise the other.


	3. Claw, Spade, and Blaze

**AN: Longest Chapter so far! I think it's getting good. We are meeting the kids! REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! But I wish I did…**

"Spade! Claw! Blaze! Come here!" Derek yelled up the stairs.

The three of the jumped over the banisher and landed in front of Derek and he said, "Spade! You finally stuck the landing! Tonight we celebrate but for now we have to work on our training. Blaze, how have you been doing with your flame transportation?"

"Pretty good, D. I've been able to transport myself in human form long distances. I'm still having problem transporting other people though. It's easier to do it in my phoenix form. However I was able to transport Claw and Spade with me to location 4 and back without any problems. I don't quite feel comfortable taking them to location five yet," a black haired girl replied.

"Good, you're improving faster than I thought you would!" Derek informed her. "Claw how is your work on the imperious curse going?"

The red headed boy smiled as he said, "Only took me thirty seconds to shake it off last night, D."

"That's much better!" Derek basically screamed. "Spade, how has your fighting been doing?"

"I honestly don't know. I still loss every time I fight them," Spade said frowning.

"Actually, D, Spade has gotten much better. He may not be as good as me yet but there were a few times I thought I may have finally lost," Blaze informed him. "Also he has gotten so much better with his potions! You should look at his liquid luck! That is probably the hardest one to make and last night I went into the potions lab and saw that he did it perfectly all by himself!"

"Is this true, Spade?" Derek asked.

"Well, yeah…" Spade answered.

"Where did you learn liquid luck?"

"Blaze and Claw have been tutoring me in our spare time. Claw has also been fighting me a lot more. I return I teach them the spells I read in the ancient books you gave me. They are in Latin and they aren't fluent in it yet," Spade explained.

"I have never been more proud of you three than I am right now!" Derek yelled pulling them into a big group hug as the children laughed at his antics. "You know what! No class today! We are going to celebrate and spent the day together. It will be our last chance considering you all need to go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I would rather stay here," Claw said while Blaze and Spade nodded.

"I know you do but you need to get your education," Derek said.

"But we already know more than probably the seventh years. They won't be able to 'teach' us anything. Hell we probably know more than the teachers!" Blaze countered.

"Yes, this may be true. How about this? All your parents work there. Don't you want to see them?" Derek tried.

"Not in particularly," the three said at once.

"What? Why not?" Derek asked confused.

"Because we're a family, Derek!" Claw said.

"We don't need anyone else! We don't want anyone else!" Spade added.

"You're the person we want as our parent," Blaze said before adding, "Even if you did hypothetically kidnap us." She said the last part with a cocky grin.

"There's nothing 'hypothetical' about it. I did kidnap you!" Derek said causing the kids to laugh.

"Besides, if we go there they will just get mushy and gross!" Claw said.

Derek sighed before saying, "I will miss you guys to but you need to go. Hogwarts is where you belong. Besides think of it this way. Imagine all the chaos and confusion I know you guys will cause. I mean the minute you show up the entire wizarding world will be in an uproar. They won't be able to get any information out of you because you are immune to Veritaserum and are masters at occlumency. You can pull all those pranks I know that you have in the back of your minds."

They all sighed at once and said, "Fine, we'll go but we aren't happy about it."

"Good! And by the way it's creepy when you three do that!"

"Do what?" they asked innocently.

"That! Talking together! Make sure you do the when Snape's around. It will piss him off." The kids laughed. "Now it's time to celebrate!"


	4. The Date

**AN: Here's another one! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I bought the rights to Harry Potter! Yep I definitely had enough money to buy HP but I still live in a small apartment with a roommate. Seems Legit!**

The first day of school was always the hardest day of the year for the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Potters. They were excited to start the school year, of course. They loved their jobs. It was the fact that it was also the reunion date of their disappearances was what made it hard.

This year it was even harder. Their children should have been starting Hogwarts. It was exactly eleven years since anyone had seen them. Who knows what happened to them in those eleven years. A few years ago it became a cold case. That was the hardest day of their lives because it meant that everyone else had given up hope. No one was looking for them anymore. Of course, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Frank, and Alice never stopped looking but they had no leads. They had no clue if their kids were still in England. If they were in Europe. If they were alive.

Dumbledore offered them all the night off and told them they shouldn't feel the need to come to the feast but they agreed they couldn't just hide from the first years no matter how much it hurt to see them. There was a large possibility that Lily, Molly, and Alice would be up all night talking and crying. It wouldn't be the first time. The men would try to comfort them but they didn't quite understand. The women had carried them for nine months. Then they only got one month with them before they were taken away. Of course the men were hurting but it affected the women on a whole different level.

The eight of them walked to the Great Hall in silence. The men kept their wives close by putting an arm around there shoulders in an attempt to radiate some comfort. When the other staff member saw them they gave small encouraging smiles. They all knew how hard this was going to be.

They all went to take their regular seats. When Lily sat in her spot between James and Dumbledore, James held on to one of her hands while Albus held onto the other.

**AN: I know this one is short but longer chapters are coming in the near future. REVIEW!**


	5. The Waiting Game

**AN: Yay! People seem to like my stories! I will try to keep writing as long as you actually want me to!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP. ****L**

"Alright guys, the feast starts in half an hour. Do you have all your items shrunk?" Derek asked and all the kids nodded. "Good. Blaze, where is Hedwig?"

"She is either at Hogwarts already or on her way there. I sent her last night and told her to stay in the owlery. I will make sure she made it tomorrow," Blaze answered.

"Good, Claw, Spade did you guys do the same with Chance and Benji?" Derek asked and they both nodded in response.

"I have a question," Claw said.

"Yes."

"What happens if we aren't welcome?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we weren't sent Hogwarts letters. They don't know we're coming. What if they actually don't want us there?" Claw explained.

"The only reason you didn't get a letter is because they think your dead. Besides even if Dumbledore didn't want you there, which he definitely will, your parents basically make up one third of the staff. They would force him to let you in."

"How do we know when to enter?" Blaze asked.

"Your note will appear at the exact same time as Dumbledore's. Give it thirty seconds and flame in. Be in your animagus forms and do that music thing you do. It will make for one hell of an entrance. Make sure you send mean a memory of it so I can see how it all went."

"Of course," they all said at once.

"Okay before you leave there is one more thing I need you three to do," Derek said.

"Anything," they said firmly.

"Give me a hug good-bye!" he said before taking them in his arms causing the kids to chuckle. When he finally let them go he said, "Okay now go wait in the forbidden forest! Blaze you can get through the wards, correct?"

"Are you always going to underestimate me?"

"Very funny, smart ass! Okay I will see you all later. Send me a lot of owls! That's why I bought you three of them!"

Together they said, "Yes, D. We love you!"

"I love you weirdoes too. Now go."

A second later there was a flash of fire and they were gone. "This is going to be a long and lonely year," Derek said to himself. He had had the children for so long he forgot what it was like to have such a large house to himself only.

888

The kids landed a little inside the Forbidden Forest. They sat down on the ground and waited for the signal.

"So…" Claw said getting bored of the silence.

"On three say the house you want to in!" Spade said excited.

Together they counted, "1… 2… 3!"

"Gryffindor!"

They laughed together and Spade said, "Wouldn't it be great if we all got in?"

"We can. I read somewhere that the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration. We are all freaking brave! All we have to do is say we want in Gryffindor," Claw explained.

"Awesome!" Blaze and Spade said.

"What if they call us by our given names?" Claw asked with a slight shiver.

"I honestly don't think I could go by _Neville Longbottom,_" Spade spat the name.

"What was my name again?" Blaze asked because she genuinely forgotten.

The boys laughed at her and Claw said, "He's Neville Frank Longbottom. I'm Ronald Billius Weasley. And you my fine feathery friend are Haley James Potter."

Blaze giggled, "You know I'm not the only one that feathery. You're a hawk!"

"Yeah, it sucks!" Spade said irritated, "I'm the only one that needs a broom to be able to fly."

"Yeah but you're a frickin' wolf!" Claw said.

"I like your form, Spade," Blaze informed him, "Your fur is pretty."

"Whatever, what about our name problem?" Spade said changing the subject back.

"You said my name was Haley? I don't think I could answer to that."

"It doesn't suit you anymore. It's to girly," Claw said.

Blaze sent him a glare that made him shift away, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that you are a strong independent woman. You don't rely on your beautiful looks to get what you want. That's what someone named Haley would do. It would be like calling Wonder Woman Barbie. It doesn't fit," Claw tried to get out of the hole he just dug himself.

"Nice save," Blaze said snorting.

"I actually think there is going to be a bigger problem than our names," Spade cut in.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Claw asked happy that Blaze didn't retaliate for his comment. She could be really scary.

"Oh I don't know, maybe our parents!" Spade said sarcastically.

"Oh right, those," Blaze said, "What are their names, Claw?"

"Mine are Arthur and Molly Weasley. Spade's are Frank and Alice Longbottom. Yours are James and Lily Potter."

"Oh well I guess I know where I got my middle name," Blaze and Spade said together before they started laughing.

"Well, any idea on how we handle them?" Claw asked.

"I don't know but I will be avoiding mine like the plague," Blaze said firmly.

"We will have to face them eventually. They are professors after all. It's not like we can skip all their classes," Spade argued.

"True but they can't talk to us in class. I'm going to be flaming in the classroom just before class starts and flaming out immediately afterward class ends. You are both welcome to join me."

Suddenly a flame appeared above them and a note fell out of it. Blaze picked it up and read out load, "Showtime!"


	6. The Grand Entrance

**AN: Okay hope you have enjoyed it so far! I am really excited for these next few chapters because they are going to meet there parents and cause chaos at the school and I'm going to have a lot of fun with it. Continue reviewing. Let me know if you like it and I will try to keep updating. This is kinda fun!**

**Disclaimer: If you really need to hear it again I DO NOT OWN HARRY!**

In the Great Hall things were going smoothly. The parents tried to keep on brave faces and clapped when the students were sorted. James, Sirius, and Remus cheered at everyone put in Gryffindor like they do every year but the women knew they only did it because it was expected of them.

Finally it got to the last student.

"SLYTHERIN!"

They clapped politely as Mr. Zabini took his seat at the Slytherin table. Then Dumbledore stood up and went to the podium to say his yearly welcome back speech but before he could say a word a ball of fire appeared above him. A sheet of parchment fell from it and landed on the podium and the fire ball disappeared.

Albus looked at it and across the front it read, 'Read Out Loud'. Albus cleared his throat and said, "I'm supposed to read this out loud."

He unfolded it and began to read, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! None of you know who I am but you will soon meet three people that do. These three people deserve to be students here. They technically should have gotten a Hogwarts letter but considering many people believe them to be dead that didn't happen. Their names are…,"Albus took a minute to compose himself before continuing, "Neville Frank Longbottom, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Haley James Potter." That was where the note ended. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Frank and Alice all rushed to Dumbledore to see the note for themselves.

Lily who had tears running down her face, "Albus, Albus, do you think it's true? Are they really coming here? Am I going to get my baby back?"

Molly was crying into her husband robes with the same questions running through her mind. Alice had gone weak in the knees and was relying on Frank to hold her up. Suddenly they heard loud music playing causing everyone to look around and everyone saw the large ball of fire in the doorway. Lyrics to the song started playing.

_"Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive"_

As the words played everyone stared in wonder at the fire ball in the doorway. It seemed to be getting larger. This caused some of the closer students to back away.

_"So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive"_

Suddenly the flames began to reduce in size.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger"_

The flame disappeared altogether. In their place was a hawk with its wing spread open. It was perched on the back of phoenix that's tail feathers were on fire. The phoenix was sitting on the back of a grey wolf that had a patch of white fur around its eye that looked like a spade.

_"Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hanging tough, staying hungry_

_They stack the odds still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive"_

It didn't take long for everyone to realize that they must be animagus'. Dumbledore was surprised by the whole situation but even more surprised that someone had a phoenix animagus form. He didn't know of anyone in history with a magical animagus form.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger"_

The hawk and phoenix sored into the air. The wolf began to walk to the front of the hall. It stopped right in front of Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat.

_"Rising up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive"_

The phoenix landed beside the wolf and the hawk beside it. Then they transformed into three children. The hawk turned into a young boy with fiery red hair. He was very fit for such a young boy. The wolf transformed into another young man. He had beautiful blue eyes and long messy brown hair. He too was very fit for his age. The phoenix surprised many people when it turned into a pretty young lady. She had beautiful flowing black hair and bright green eyes. As the song came to an end they sang along with the last lyrics.

_"It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger"_

When the song ended they looked at Professor McGonagall and said in unison, "Is it our turn to be sorted, Professor?"

Before Minerva could answer Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Lily, and James rushed over but they stopped a few feet away not wanting to scare them.

"Haley?" Lily breathed.

"Ronnie?" Arthur and Molly asked the red head while trying to control their tears.

Alice fell to her knees and Frank sunk down to the floor with her. Frank then asked, "Neville? Is that really you?"

The three looked at their crying parents. They didn't know how to react. They looked at each other then turned back to the adults and the girl said, "Those are no longer our names."

The red head then continued her thought by saying, "They were at one point."

The other boy then said, "But now we have new names."

They then turned to Professor McGonagall and spoke in harmony again saying, "We would prefer to go by our new names."

Although they were speaking to Minerva it was Albus that replied, "And what would you like us to call you?"

"Claw."

"Spade."

"Blaze."

Then they turned back to Minerva and said, "We believe we are supposed to be sorted."

She looked at Albus and he nodded so she said, "Right! Of course!"

Remus and Sirius helped Frank and Alice stand Albus signalled for them to give the kids some room. They backed away. Although they wouldn't admit it Blaze, Spade, and Claw were grateful for this action.

"Um, how about we start with you Mr… um Claw?" Minerva said nervously.

"Sure but there's no mister, it's just Claw," he said as he sat on the stool.

She put the hat on his head 15 minutes later it called out, "Gryffindor!" She pulled the hat off but instead of going to the table Claw went to stand beside his friends.

"Alright you're next… um… Spade," Minerva said. It seemed too informal to call them by their names but they didn't really give her a choice.

Spade sat down and 10 minutes later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

She pulled the hat off but Spade didn't go to the table yet either.

"Well, I guess you're next Ms. Blaze."

"No miss. It's just plain old Blaze, ma'am."

"Oh please, Blaze! There's nothing plain about you!" Spade said earning one of her horrifying glares before the hat covered her eyes.

Haley took 25 minutes to convince the hat not to put her in Slytherin. 'But Gryffindor is where I belong. I may be sly but I'm to brave to be a Slytherin!' she told the hat.

That did it, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Haley jumped of the stool and the boys pulled her in a group hug.

Their family watched the seen with tears flooding their faces. All their babies were here. They were also Gryffindors. The only problem was they wouldn't give them the time of day. They watched as the three newest Gryffindors went to take their seats.

Dumbledore went back to the podium and said, "Well that was… um… Wow, uh, congratulations Blaze, Spade, and Claw. For once I am speechless. So why don't we just enjoy our feast?"

A few laughs broke out and the feast appeared. Not many people could focus on their food though they kept watching the three. Blaze, Claw, and Spade couldn't eat with everyone staring so they had a much needed conversation. They spoke in French because they doubted anyone else was fluent in it.

"Que faisons-nous de nos parents?" (What do we do about our parents?) asked Spade.

"Avez-vous vu comment ils ont flippé?" (Did you see how they freaked out?) Claw stated.

"Ouais, il me fait peur un peu." (Yeah it kinda scared me) Blaze told them. They gave her a confused look. Nothing ever scared Blaze.

"Je veux dire que je ne savais pas comment les gérer agissant comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un cri. Eh bien en plus Spade quand je me suis cassé la jambe." (I mean I didn't know how to handle them acting like that. I've never really seen anyone cry. Well besides Spade when I broke his leg.) Blaze explained herself.

They would have continued but they heard a cough behind them. When they turned around they saw a man with greasy hair and a hooked nose.

"Can we help you Professor Snape?" they asked in their innocent voices.

Snape just looked at them with wide eyes. How did they know his name? And why the hell did they talk like that?

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that I take you three to his office once you are done with your dinner. You appeared not to be eating."

"That's because we weren't," they said together.

Blaze then looked at the boys and said, "D avait raison. Ce sera amusant de jouer avec ce gars-là." (D was right. It will be fun to mess with this guy.)

This just made Severus more confused. What the hell did she say?

"Well are we going to go?" They asked together.

"Um, yes. Follow me."

From behind him he heard Claw say, "Nous allons certainement besoin de partager ces souvenirs avec D." (We will definitely need to share these memories with D.) And Snape thought 'Note to self: Learn French'.

**AN: YAY! Long chapter! Be proud! AND REVIEW. I love to hear what you think. BYE!**


	7. In the Office

**AN: There are no horcroxes in this story!**

**Okay so in case you had problems following;**

**Blaze – Haley James Potter - Phoenix**

**Spade – Neville Frank Longbottom – Wolf**

**Claw – Ron Billius Weasley – Hawk**

**HOPE THAT HELPS! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Once they arrived in the office that saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Frank, and Alice.

"Cela ressemble à ça va être amusant," (This looks like it's going to be fun) Blaze said sarcastically.

"Parlez-vous français," (Do you speak French?) McGonagall asked.

"Oui," (Yes) they said together.

Claw then said, "We also speak Spanish."

"German."

"Chinese."

"Mandarin."

"Portuguese."

"Japanese."

"Russian."

"Latin."

"Spade, you're the only one fluent in Latin!" Claw protested.

"I think Blaze is getting pretty good," Spade countered.

The adults were floored by the vast amount of knowledge these kids had. Not even Dumbledore himself could speak so many languages.

"Would you three please sit down?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to some empty chairs. The three did as they were told. "Now would please explain to us where you have been and who you were with?"

Spade was the one to answer by saying, "We cannot tell you where we were or how to get there. We are not the secret keepers; even if we were we still probably won't tell you. All we will tell you is that we were with a man that from now on we will refer to as D."

This explanation didn't help any. "Well could tell us a bit about how you grew up?" Dumbledore tried.

"What do you mean?" Claw asked.

"How were the conditions you grew up in?" Dumbledore tried to clarify.

Blaze looked at the boys and said, "Ich glaube, er wissen, ob wir missbraucht wurden, will." (I think he wants to know if we were abused.)

All the adults looked at Minerva for a translation but she only shrugged and said, "Don't look at me. That was definitely not French."

"It was German."

"Well would you like to translate for us?" Sirius asked completely confused.

Blaze sighed and said, "I said, 'I think he wants to know if we were abused,' which we weren't. Trust me the only time we got hurt was when we did it to each other."

"Correction! The only time Claw, D, or I were hurt was when we went in the dueling ring with Blaze. The girls bloody horrifying," Spade said earning a glare from Blaze that made him cower and put his hands up defensively, "I meant it in a good way. Don't forget you did break my leg. And arm. And you almost killed D."

The adults were stunned silent and let the kids continue. "Hey! I was 6 when I broke your arm, 7 when I broke your leg, and 9 when I almost killed D. I have much better control of my…" Blaze started defending herself but was cut off by having problems breathing. "Potion," was all she said holding a hand out to Claw while taking quick breaths. Claw immediately pulled a blue vial out of his pocket and handed it to her. She drank it and a few seconds later she was back to her normal breathing.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" James screamed.

Lily however looked at her daughter and quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

Blaze nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good, but what was is it?" Frank asked.

"Um… Well…" Blaze didn't really want to explain it but now that she had an attack she knew they wouldn't let it go, "A few weeks ago I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse a few to many times."

"What?" Lily breathed.

"We thought we had lost her. You know like in the head but when she woke up she yelled at D for not buying peach yogurt and we knew she was fine," Claw said chuckling and earning a slap on the shoulder.

"There were some side effects though. It's not permanent but every so often I feel as if I'm under the curse again. The attacks have been slowing down and they aren't as painful. They should stop altogether in about a month or so. I just need to drink a potion whenever they come," Blaze explained.

"I thought you said you weren't abused!" Remus freaked.

"We weren't. D wasn't the one that put the curse on me. He was however the one that carried me home, made my potions, and refused to let me leave the bed for three day for anything other than bathroom breaks. He also sat beside my bed until I woke," Blaze defended Derek.

"Then who put you under the curse?" Arthur asked.

"Wir könnten jetzt auch sagen," (We might as well tell them now) Claw said.

"Werden sie schließlich herausfinden," (They will find out eventually) Spade added.

"Ordnung," (Fine) Blaze said giving her consent. Then when she saw the confused looks on everyone's faces she said, "More German."

Most of them just nodded. Then Blaze said, "It was Voldemort that put me under the curse."

The Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Minerva flinched at the name. James was so scared, "What on earth were you doing near Voldemort?!"

They looked at each other before eyeing the people and reciting the prophecy in harmony with each other, _"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… They will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either they or the Dark Lord will die at the hands of the other for neither side can truly live while the other survives… The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"What!?" James, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, and Frank yelled.

"You're only kids! How would anyone think you could take down You-Know-Who!?" Arthur yelled.

"I almost had the hypocritical bastard last time! If I could just buck up and use a stupid unforgivable he'd be dead ten times over!" Blaze shrieked.

"Blaze, stop blaming yourself! Bellatrix got the jump on me last time to. Besides you should be proud of our last fight. Remember Greyback?" Spade asked.

"Oh yeah," Blaze said with a scary smile.

"Wait! Greyback? Like Fenrir Greyback?" Lupin asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Spade said.

"What did you do?" he asked looking at Haley.

"Well, Moony, I have a gun with silver bullets. He died a very painful death. You're welcome," Blaze said using his nickname to try to tell him she knew what Greyback did.

Everyone was stunned. "You know who I am?"

"Oui," they all said, "We know who all of you are. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"So you know that we're your…" Molly tried asked.

"Parents?" They all said. She just nodded.

Then Claw said, "Yeah, we kinda figured that out the moment we saw you."

They couldn't hold back anymore. Molly, Alice, and Lily rushed to their children and pulled them into hugs. James, Frank, and Arthur weren't far behind. Blaze, Spade, and Claw were kind of caught off guard. They didn't hug back but they didn't have the heart to pull away from their weeping parents either.

Finally after what seemed like forever they pulled away and Dumbledore said, "Considering today is Thursday we had decided to wait until Monday to start classes so you will have three days together. I have had and extra room added onto each of your quarters. I believe your parents would be more comfortable if you stayed neat them for some time; especially with your health problems Ms. Potter."

That when Blaze but in, "My name is Blaze. I honestly don't think I could even respond to…" then she turned to Claw, "What was my name again?"

Claw and Spade chuckled and simultaneously shouted, "HALEY JAMES POTTER!"

"Yeah that."

James looked like he was about to argue but Lily said, "If that's what you want. We will call you Blaze."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Blaze said nodding.

"In return, please don't call me Mrs. Potter. I don't let anyone call me that let alone my own daughter. If you don't feel comfortable calling us mum and dad yet at least call us James and Lily."

Haley nodded showing that they understood.

Molly then said, "That goes for you to Ro… um… Claw."

Then Alice put in her two cents and said, "Um, Neville? What would you like to be called?"

"Spade."

"Alright. You can call us Frank and Alice."

"Wonderful! Why don't you all head down to your quarters? I'm sure you have lots to talk about," Dumbledore said.

**AN: Another one done. It's pretty long too. Keep Reviewing! BYE!**


	8. Family

**AN: Okay so here another. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. The three of them are very powerful kids and I am enjoying writing a story for them. Please keep reviewing to let me know what you think. If you like it I will continue for a long time. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own HP so I'm writing fanfiction for it instead of novels. Seems Legit!**

The arrived at a painting of a man wearing a lion hat and Molly said, "Mischief Managed!" The painting swung open.

"Let me guess. James and Sirius came up with the password?" Claw said smirking.

"Wow they're good," Sirius said.

The room was very comfortable looking. It was like a large living room but it also had a kitchen area. Alice explained, "We spend most of our time in here and eat most of our meals unless we decide to go to the Great Hall. We do have our own family quarters through each door thought. The first one on the left is ours, the one beside it is Remus and Sirius', the first on the right is the Weasley's, beside that is the Potter's. Dumbledore added a room in each quarter for you."

They were given a quick tour of the quarters and they went back to the common room. Just as they were sitting down the painting swung open and four people walked through. They stopped and stared when they saw Blaze, Claw, and Spade.

The three saw this action simultaneously said, "Sup," and they all popped the p.

They looked at the others and the oldest boy said, "Is it really them?"

The three said, "Yep," also popping the p.

"Wow, they sound…"

"…just like us!"

"Wicked!" The twins ended.

"Um… Ro… I mean Claw these are your…" Molly was about to explain when Claw cut her off.

"These are four of my six siblings. Bill is working as a curse breaker. Charlie is working with dragons in Romania. The tall one is Percy, third oldest and a prefect. He is in his fifth year at Hogwarts and has dreams of working for the Ministry. The twin on the left is Fred and the one on the right is George, even if you can't tell them apart yourself. They are in there third year at Hogwarts though they don't very much like school. They believe that there achievements will occur outside of school. They want to open a joke shop that would actually be very successful once they get the start-up money needed. The girl is Ginerva but everyone calls her Ginny she won't start Hogwarts until next year. Her birthday is August eleventh and her favorite color is pink. Yeah we know."

Everyone just stared at him. Molly didn't even know about the twins wanting to open a joke shop so how did they?

"How did you…"

"How did he know?" Blaze cut in, "The same way I know that Lily is a muggleborn and hasn't spoken to her sister in years no matter what their parents did to try to get them back together. Or the fact that Sirius ran away from his home as a teen and was all but adopted by James' parents."

Spade decided to add in his own bit, "Or the way I know that the reason you don't have any other children is because you can't but you were thinking about adoption."

That stunned everyone again. "But… We… We didn't even tell Lily or Molly that," Alice choked out.

"D thought we might want to know about you so he kept tabs on you," Claw explained.

"When we told him it was necessary he tried to convince us that whenever we did see you again it would be helpful to know some stuff about you," Spade continued.

"It was quite annoying actually. We would stay up reading his reports about what your favorite colors and food were when we weren't even planning on meeting any of you." Blaze finished.

"Who is D?" Percy asked.

"He hypothetically kidnapped us," Blaze said.

"There's nothing hypothetical about it…"

"He did kidnap us," the boys said causing Haley to burst into laughter.

Sirius then cut in, "So your kidnapper is stocking us?"

"No, our kidnapper WAS stocking you," Blaze said.

"Yeah, keep up Sirius," the boys said.

Suddenly a small ball of fire appeared above Haley's head. She reached up and grabbed it and it turned it a note. Haley read out loud, "Good evening, kids. It is fucking quiet here without you. Don't think just because you are away you get to slack off and sleep all day. And yes that was directed to you Claw. You still need to wake up to do your exercises in the morning. Hope you freaked everyone out! Blaze let me know immediately if you need any more potions. Love you all. D."

"Well that was sweet," Spade said chuckling.

"That was from your kidnapper?" Fred asked.

"Yep!" they once again popped the p.

"What did he mean by exercises?" Frank asked.

"We wake up every day at five. We go for an hour run and do another hour of doing things like dueling to warm up or we set up targets to practice aim. Then we shower, eat, and read until our classes started," Spade explained.

"Wow um… Classes? What classes?" Arthur asked.

Blaze answered this one, "It started with Charms, Astronomy, Defense, Potions, Math, English, French, and Animagus Studies. But we had to change after a few years because we knew so much. Then we started taking Advanced Charms, Divination, Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Calculus, Spanish, Muggle Studies, Dueling, and Advanced Defense. We also got private classes to help our personal skills. Spade took Advanced Herbology and Latin. Claw took Advanced Transfiguration and Mechanical Work. I took Flaming Classes, Weaponry, and Advanced Fighting. A little over a year ago we out grew those classes though. We then began taking Muggle Fighting, Healer Skills, Potions Master Courses, How to Make Weapons, Apparation, Wandless Shields, Warding, and Death Eater Hunting. From there we taught each other some things. Claw helped us with Mechanical Work to help us make weapons. Spade taught us some Latin because many old magic books are in Latin. He also helped me with more advanced healing spells and methods. In return I taught them some more advanced potions and would fight them very often with or without magic to build up their skills."

"Wha… But… ho… wa…" Remus couldn't come up with any words.

"Did I get everything?" Blaze asked.

"We think so," Spade and Claw said together.

"But you're only eleven!" Frank said once he got his composure back.

"Good deduction!" they all said sarcastically.

"You can't actually do all of that," Sirius said unconvincingly.

"Oh ye of little faith," Blaze said with a smirk. "Now I think we should head to bed. Flaming here took a lot out of me; especially coming through the wards. Plus the Cruciatus Curse always leaves me a little exhausted and if Claw doesn't get enough sleep you will all wake up to a high pitch girly scream because I hit him with Aguamenti."

"Я не кричать, как девчонка!" (I do not scream like a girl!) Claw yelled.

"Да вы делаете." (Yes you do.) Blaze said. Then she turned to the others and said, "Russian."

Then the three went their separate ways to the rooms they were given.

**AN: So yeah that was just a small thing between the families. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	9. Training

**AN: Thank you for your Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

At 4:50 Blaze went to the common room to wait for Claw and Spade. When she got there she was surprised to find Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Molly and Arthur already there.

"Oh, good morning, sweetheart!" Lily said as she rushed over and gave Blaze a hug.

When she let go Blaze gave her a strange look and said, "Um, hi. What are you doing awake?"

James cut in and said, "Well, you didn't think we would let you go out alone did you? It's only your first day here."

"Actually that is exactly what I thought," Blaze countered. Before anyone could say anything else Spade entered the room.

"What the hell is everyone doing awake?"

"It sounds like they want to come with us," Blaze told him.

Spade snorted, "Good luck with that! D stopped coming with us three years ago because he couldn't keep up."

Then they heard Claw enter the room and say, "I'm here! You don't have to…," then when he saw everyone there he said, "What the hell?"

"Apparently they won't let us go alone," Blaze explained.

"Oh well have fun trying to keep up," the three grabbed their water bottles, IPod's, and watches and walked out of the room. They were soon followed by everyone else.

They stopped as soon as they got out of the castle and sat on the grass to stretch. They saw some of the others doing the same.

"You're not all actually coming running with us, are you?" Claw asked.

"No, Molly, Alice, Arthur, Frank and I will be watching from the top of the hill. James, Sirius, and Remus used to do a lot of running so they will go with you," Lily explained.

With that the five went to the top of the hill. They took the water to hold on to for them. Blaze, Claw, and Spade plugged there headphones in and started the stop watch on their watches and took off. They were soon followed by the men. Blaze, Claw, and Spade ran at a steady pace. It only took ten minutes for Remus to stop. He walked to the top of the hill and collapsed. James and Sirius were losing them so they turned into their animagus forms to catch up. Even in animal form James and Sirius had to stop after half an hour. They went to the hill and lay down. The others watched in amazement at how the three were still running at a fast and steady pace. Now that they were alone they took more adventurous paths. They would leap over fences or do a flip down some stairs. Finally they made their way up to their parents on the hill.

"Do you understand now?" Blaze asked through her gasps of air. They only nodded in response.

"Um, I slightly afraid to ask but what's next?" James asked.

"Well it's a Friday so dueling," Spade answered.

"Dueling?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, after we catch our breath we fight each other," Claw explained.

"Um, is that really safe?" Frank asked hopeful but doubtful.

All together they said, "Not at all," with cheeky grins. Before they could say anything objections the kids ran off down the hill and onto a flat open area. The adults immediately followed them. They backed away when they saw Claw and Spade bow to each other. They took their paces and the duel began. Spell full in every direction. They wanted to intervene when they heard Claw yell, "Bombarda," but Blaze put up a shield so they couldn't get through.

Then they heard her yell, "Come on, Spade! I know you can do it!"

Just then Spade cast, "Colloshoo!" and Claw's feet were stuck. "Expelliarmus!" Claw went flying backwards and Spade caught his wand.

"OH MY GOD SPADE! You did it! You won!" Blaze yelled then she turned to the adults and explained, "That's the first time he won!" Blaze ran off to hug Spade and once Claw was able to stand up again he joined them in the hug.

The shield went down and they were able to go to their children. Arthur yelled, "Oh Merlin! Claw, are you okay?" as he held his son at arms-length to look him over.

"I'm fine, Arthur! We do this sort of thing all the time!"

"Okay which of you wants to go against me?" Blaze asked.

"Um… You know what maybe I am a little sore. You should fight Spade," Claw said as an excuse.

"Actually that last spell really put a drain on my magic. Don't know if fighting you would be a very good idea right now," Spade said.

"Oh come on! I know what you're doing! Every day you try to think of some excuse not to fight me. Don't be sissies."

"I'll duel you," a voice said from behind them all. They turned around to see Albus Dumbledore with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. I don't usually like to beat up old men," Blaze said smirking.

"I'm more fit then most men my age," Albus chuckled.

Sirius butted in and said, "That's because most men your age are dead." Alice slapped his shoulder but Albus just chuckled.

"Alright, but what are your rules?" Haley asked.

"Nothing dark."

"Oh well then nothing different than the usual."

They duelers took their places and bowed to each other when they heard someone yell, "The headmaster's about to duel a first year!"

They stopped and looked around to see several coming to see. Claw put a ward around the two so no one could go in and no spells could get out.

"Are you sure you want to do this old man? I wouldn't blame you for backing out."

"You wish little girl," Dumbledore smirked.

"Oh snap! Professor you are probably going to die for that one!" Claw yelled.

"ALBUS!" Minerva shrieked, "Are you honestly planning on fighting a first year on her first day of school?!"

"Yes. Yes I am."

He turned back to Haley and they bowed and took their paces. When they turned back spells started flying.

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego! Incarcerous!"

"Steleus!"

"STUPEFY!"

"Protego! Tarantallegra!"

"Carpe Retractum!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Back and forth spell flew stunning everyone. It was obvious that Albus was giving his all but they weren't sure if Blaze was. Then she yelled, "Alarte Ascendare!" and Albus went flying into the air and lost the grip on his wand. Blaze dived and caught the wand and as Albus was falling back down she yelled "Aresto Momentum!" and he graceful landed on the ground.

Everyone stood there stunned. A girl that hadn't even had her first class yet beat the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore! Claw and Spade burst into laughter and Blaze crossed to where Dumbledore was laying on the ground. He looked stunned. She smiled at his confused face and offered him a hand up. He was pulled out of his trance and smiled at her as he accepted the help. "Well… um… once again you've left me speechless Blaze!" he chuckled.

She handed him his wand back and said, "Darn, for once I thought I met my match. Don't feel too bad Professor. I've never lost a fight that didn't include dark curses but that's because I refuse to use them."

Blaze saw everyone was still staring at her so she asked, "Is there anyone else that wanted to try?" Everyone stepped back and shook their heads making her laugh. She walked over to her friends that were still laughing. The adults just stared at her. She sighed and said, "I'm hungry. Let's shower then get food."

Claw and Spade looked at each other and nodded. Much to everyone surprise they bent down picked Blaze up and carried her on their shoulders. Then they began yelling things like, "Make room!" and "Champion coming through!"

Blaze just laughed at them. Their parents followed closely behind.

**AN: So there's another one. I had fun with it. Hope you enjoyed and Review. THANKS!**


	10. Weaponry

**AN: So I hope you've liked it so far. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to continue so I'll probably be up all night writing. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Lily, James, Remus, Frank, Sirius, Alice, Minerva, Severus, Albus, Molly, and Arthur were sitting in the common room while the kids took showers.

"The three of you have very powerful children. I watched Claw and Spade duel and although they may not be on the same level as Blaze or even myself they are both extremely talented."

"Last night we were talking about everything they have already learned. They know more than the seventh years. They are going to be bored here. AND THEY FOUGHT VOLDEMORT!" James screamed.

"He must have been the only person to beat her because she won't use dark curses," Albus said. "Severus had he ever mentioned them to you?"

"He said that there were some kids that kept getting in his way but I assumed he meant young adults or teenagers not actual children."

"They are going to want to continue fighting him and his followers," Albus said gravely.

"Well we can't let them!" Molly shrieked.

"I'm afraid we cannot stop them either. Blaze is a Phoenix even if we locked her up she could still get out and take the boys with her," Albus explained.

"What do we do Albus?" Frank asked hoarsely.

"We will stay out of their way. They will only resent us if we try to stop them. We will help them in any way we can. I will give them a room that they can use for practice. We will alter their schedule from the other Gryffindors so they won't be constantly bored. The teachers will give them work to suit their skill level and we will help them whenever they let us," Albus explained.

They then heard three voices say, "That would be greatly appreciated." They all looked around to see them each standing in a doorway.

"We were worried that we may need to stun you every time we needed to go out," Claw said giving a small grin.

They all sat together on a couch and Blaze set a small case on the coffee table.

"What is that?" Sirius asked slightly afraid to know the answer.

"Something for after breakfast," Spade answered mysteriously.

"It's not gonna blow up is it?" James joked to ease the tension.

A couple people chuckled but immediately stopped when Blaze said, "Not unless you try to open it."

"I can't tell if she's kidding," Sirius whispered to Moony. He was very surprised when Spade said, "She's not." When he saw the surprised look on Sirius' face he added, "Wolf hearing. Remus should know what I mean." Remus nodded showing that he knew exactly what Spade meant.

"So breakfast?" Blaze said.

"I was thinking that we could get the house elves to bring something in here so we wouldn't need to go back to the Great Hall and get mobbed by people. Constantly being stared at makes for an awkward meal," Albus suggested. Blaze just nodded. Albus called a house elf and a few minutes later the table in the kitchen was full of food. They expanded the table so everyone would fit around it. Although the three really wanted to sit beside each other their parents wanted them to sit in between them.

The meal was very silent and awkward so Blaze cut through the silence like a knife and said, "So how are you feeling after your fall Whitey?"

Several people snorted, even Snape, and Dumbledore chuckled, "Well my prides and backs a little bruised but I think I'll live."

"I warned you but everyone seems to underestimate me."

"I will never make that mistake again," Albus said smiling.

James then said, "Did you just call your headmaster Whitey?"

"He called me little girl earlier; paybacks a bitch."

Frank chocked on his breakfast and Spade said, "I'm surprised she didn't just let you hit the ground after you said that."

"Well I'm very grateful that she didn't."

"Why Whitey though? It seems kinda random," Sirius questioned.

"Well he has pale white skin, long white hair, a huge white beard, and all his outfits seem to be half white. If that wasn't enough he is the model for the light side of the war," Blaze explained.

"That makes sense," Sirius said and several people nodded that they agreed.

"Oh and also Albus is Latin for white so yeah his name literally is white," Blaze continued.

Everyone stared at her and Spade yelled, "See I told you! You got Latin down."

Dumbledore just chuckled at the girl that was full of surprises.

After breakfast they headed back to the couches and everyone eyed the case. "Are you going to tell us what's in it?" Snape snapped.

Claw just chuckled, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

"Would it really explode if we tried to open it?" Alice asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I wouldn't doubt it," Blaze said.

"Well what are you going to do with it?" Lily asked quietly as if the case would go off if she spoke to loudly.

"It's got our supplies for our first class. Considering classes don't start for a few days we decided to continue with our regular studies."

"And what class is this?" Minerva asked worried.

The three looked at her and answered at once, "Weaponry."

Minerva got slightly scared and said, "Although that sounds like fun I should get going."

She was about to leave out of fear when Albus put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Nonsense! I believe we should stay here and watch the three so we can see all their skills." Minerva sent him a glare that made most seventh years shuddered but he just chuckled and guided her to the seat.

"James, would you help me clear off the table?" Blaze asked.

"Um, alright," James said not actually wanting to go anywhere near the table but he did it because his scary eleven year old daughter asked him to.

Once the coffee table was clear of everything except the case Blaze set it down on its side. She didn't do it gently either so many people flinched. She then put her hand over the small case and it grew into a very large case.

"Before I open it I would like to give you a warning. Don't touch anything, especially you Moony! There are a lot of silver and deadly things. Just don't touch anything and you'll be fine."

"Should you really be handling such dangerous objects, Blaze?" Molly asked.

"I know what I'm doing. I've been working with most of the things in here since I was six. The other things I made myself so I know the equipment inside and out." With that Haley opened the now large case to reveal guns, knives, grenades, and several things no one knew that names of.

"What the fuck?" Sirius said hoarsely.

The three of the laughed at everyone and Blaze said, "It's has always been a dream of mine to kill Voldemort the muggle way. You know for irony sake."

"What is all this stuff?" Alice asked.

"Just different types of weapons I've collected. Is there anywhere I could get a few watermelons?" Blaze asked smirking. Albus called a house elf and a few minute later it brought six watermelons. "Who wants a demonstration of my newest members of the collection?" Only Albus, Claw, and Spade raised their hands. "Well we already have the watermelon so you're getting one anyway." She transfigured a toothpick into a stand (which deeply impressed Minerva) and set one of the melon on it. Then she pulled something small out of the kit.

"Does anyone recognize these?" Blaze asked holding them up.

"That's just a deck of playing cards," Sirius said sounding relieved.

"Not quite," she said as she picked one of them up and set the rest on the table. "Now for those of you that don't know a watermelon are as dense as a normal human's skull. So imagine that watermelon is someone's head." With that said Blaze through the card at the watermelon and it suck deep inside it.

Several people shivered but Claw said, "Bitchin' can I try?"

Blaze handed him and Spade card and they both got it in. When they were done Blaze changed watermelons. Then she walked to the case and pulled something that looked like and innocent kitten head keychain. This is until she put her fingers where the eyes should be. "Claw would you please hold that watermelon for me." He complied and she punched it leaving a large hole. Then she held the melon while Claw and Spade tried.

"Next is something I made myself. I made one for each of us," Blaze said as she passed one of the contraptions to each of the guys. The put them on their wrists like bracelets except there were large blades coming out. "These are called Tri-Blade Hand Claws." She demonstrated by decapitating a whole watermelon in one clean swipe. "I got the idea from something I was thinking about buying but I thought it would be cooler if they were personalized to I put a phoenix on mine, a hawk on Claws, and a wolf on Spades."

Spade and Claw destroyed the rest of the watermelons practicing. "Blaze I think these are some of the coolest things you ever made. Next to your coin gun of course," Spade said.

Blaze chuckled, "Of course."

Suddenly a fire ball appeared above them. Haley reached up and grabbed a note. "Be suited up and outside…" she didn't want everyone to know where they were going, "… in an hour. Love D."


End file.
